The Maple Tree Boy And His Bear
by stormy247
Summary: Alfred gets into a fight with his brother and it leads them into a lot of trouble. I can't go into too much detail with out giving the chapter away so I shall let you read. It is rated M for foul language and gore. Please do not read young ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Pancakes, Hockey and Ice-packs

**Chapter Summary: **Alfred has a bad dream about his brother and his dead parents and then later that day he gets into a fight with his twin brother Matthew. What will happen to the pair? (I fail at summaries)

**Pairings: **A tiny bit of AmeCan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia or any of the characters in this chapter, just the fic and myself. If I did own hetalia... oh god no... I don't want to know how that would end.

**A/N:** This is my first fic I'm going to post online. I'm nervous yes and kinda worried everyone will hate me but anyways: I've had this idea for a couple of weeks now and I only had a few characters in mind that I had full background stories set out for and it only left me with a few other characters to choose from to make the story focus around. I normally write from Arthur (England) or Yao (China)'s eyes but I decided for a change and I present to you, Alfred Fucking Jones. Yeah, I'm not a massive fan of America but he's alright. And BTW the pairings in this fic aren't going to change. All the pairings in here are the ones I ship each character with the most so don't like it, deal with it. I doubt anybody out there supports all the pairings I do and disapproves of the ones I do so suck it losers! *shot by Prussia for stealing his line* I-I'm sorry your awesomeness.

Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's the shittiest fic you'll ever read.

* * *

"_**Ha! Mattie, you suck at sports! Let's see; baseball, basketball, football, soccer and even that stupid game 'cricket'. I beat you at everything, but honestly Mattie, do you even try?"**_

"_**Al…"**_

"_**Bro? You alright? Why are you crying? Bro? Bro? BRO!"**_

Alfred awoke to the smell of blueberries and syrup. Maple syrup. His eyes shot open and darted to the door as his twin walked in with a breakfast tray and a plate stacked high with pancakes and coated in maple syrup and blueberries. There was a glass and a jug of fresh orange juice beside the plate and the sight made the American's mouth water.

"Al, why are you crying? Is my food really that good?" Matthew whispered, a shy smile creeping over his lips.

Alfred's fingers flew to his face. His cheeks were wet. He'd been crying.

"Wha-? Whe-? Ho-?... huh?"

A slight chuckle bubbled up in Matthews's throat and he had to force it back at the worried look on his twin's face. He placed the heavy tray on the cluttered bedside table and sat on the bed with his brother. Stroking his messy bed-hair out of his brother's face, the Canadian grabbed a tissue and dabbed the said American's cheeks dry.

"Tell me, Alfred, what you dreamt about last night." he questioned in his formal voice, treating his brother as though he were a patient.

"Fuck you! I'm not one of your mental, crazy patients! Just because I wake up crying-"

"What did you dream about? I can help you Al."

"MATTIE!" The dominant twin whined, embarrassed by his brothers intelligence and skills in human phycology.

"Al."

The bear-loving-Canadian stared at his brother, prying into his thoughts and maybe even his soul.

"FINE!" Alfred yelled, causing a smile to creep up on his brother's lips. "I dreamt that we were playing different sports together and I kept on winning and then I started to rub it in your face and you started to cry and you wouldn't listen to me and you kept crying and then you ran away with mom and dad and never came back and they were laughing at me and-"

"Okay, okay, okay. Calm down, Al. It was just a dream. You're fine and I'm here and mom and dad are d-dead and there is nothing to worry about," Matthew stroked the now shaking American, slowly bringing his rapid breathing down to deep, calm breaths.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Al."

"Good… I love you Mattie…"

"I love you too, bro."

The American's face was flushed and he tilted his head to the side at his twins reply, a slight hint of sadness in his eyes. The Canadian shrugged it off and stood up.

"Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold, get washed, get dressed and I'll prove to you what you said in that dream was wrong."

"Wha-?" Alfred replied as the long-haired blond left. "ALRIGHT, MOM!"

"HOSER!"

* * *

Alfred cracked his knuckles and leant back against the bench holding an icepack to his cheek. Matthew walked in and took his ice skates off and pulled on his fur boots and then sat next to his brother.

"Sorry about your cheek…" the said Canadian murmured.

"Meh, it's alright. I beat you in every other sport so I guess you can beat me in Ice Hockey."

"I feel bad about your face though…"

"Dude that would make an epic insult! You got to use that one on old fishy!"

"…it was meant to be an insult, hoser…" Matthew muttered but to his shame it didn't go unheard.

"HEY! AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT! "

"DO TO! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE FISH FACE AND FISH FACE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL TOO!"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE ROBERT; I LOOK LIKE YOU SO YOU MUST BE A GIRL TOO! AND DON'T CALL MONSIEUR ELSBERRY A FISH! IT'S MEAN!"

"HA! YOU ADMITTED YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"**DID NOT!"**

"**DID TOO!"**

_BAM!_

* * *

The American sat at the TV, flicking through channels whilst eating a burger. He finally settled on a comedy show and started laughing only seconds after the channel had changed. His cheek hurt as did his eye when he laughed so it only came out as a slight chuckle.

He felt really bad for teasing his brother now. He had stormed off after whacking Alfred in the face once again with a hockey stick. He'd been gone for two hours and guilt was now gnawing away at the American's conscience.

The hamburger lover could remember the first time his elder twin had run off like this. They had been playing in the garden and the grandma's as their parents had died only months ago and Alfred had stupidly claimed that he was the favourite child and that nobody loved poor Matthew. He had run away to a little meadow where the sun set was gorgeous and didn't come back until 7 o'clock, when the sun had set. Their Grandpa had gone crazy trying to find the 7 year old and their Grandma nearly had a heart attack. The police and ambulance came. It was a scary thought now that Alfred thought about it. He could have caused his Grandma to die from a heart attack and his twin to be murdered only a few months after his parents had died.

"I think I should call him. He's got to be missing me surely…"

The American picked up the phone and scrolled down to his brother's contact, pushing the little green button.

It rang once, twice, three times, four times, five times and then finally:

"We are sorry but the number you have dialled does not exist-"

Alfred flung his phone across the room and at the television, cracking the screen. He didn't care. That was his brother's phone number. Saved in his contacts and dialled multiple times. It was his number. It existed. But now it didn't. And he couldn't contact Matthew. And it was dark. And he was alone. And so was Alfred.

"Fuck…"

Fat, salty tears rolled down his cheeks at the horrid and gruesome thoughts running through his mind. He flung on his coat and yanked the door open, making sure to stuff his phone back into his pocket just in case Matthew managed to contact him.

He was going to find his brother.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! No fantasy yet but a lot of drama between the twins. I've spent an hour writing this short little thing and I think it's simply because I got a little bit of writers block somewhere in the middle. Well I got so involved in writing this I've only just realised it's so bloody bright outside for 8:30. I honestly thought it was dark outside just from writing this but I get really involved in writing/reading so this happens often (fail.)

Now to clear some things up.

You might say "Oh, but Alfred and Matthew are born three days apart! However can they be twins?" Well, sometimes pregnancies have to be prolonged because the mother goes into labour too early. I say that they are twins and Matthew was born 6 weeks early so they stopped the pregnancy but only days later she had to have a C-section because Alfred's umbilical cord had blocked up and he was slowly dying. What fun.

And yes I ship AmeCan. And yes I know its incest (twincest in my eyes.) I don't support it irl, but let's face it, all the nations are probably related anyway.

Old Fish Face is a reference to a girl that lives on my big sisters street and we always used to call her fish face because she had the face of a fish. I kinda took the name Robert Elsberry from a nice boy I used to know in Primary School and I feel bad now. I'll probably change it in later chapters.

Please review and tell me of any mistakes I make. Sorry if I come across as crazy or mean but I'm often described as Russia (generally when I'm angry or depressed and sadly that's too often (don't worry I love you Ivan~)) or Romano which is all of the time unless I'm hyper, then I get called America (god damn it.)

I'll love you all forever if you review~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Strangers in the Dark

**Chapter Summary:** Alfred goes looking for his brother but he doesn't seem to show up and no one is helping out. Will Alfred find him? Will he gain any help?

**Pairings: **None (in later chapters my children, in later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia or any of its character but I do own this fic.

**A/N:** So I've actually typed this up on my crappy nokia phone and I haven't been able to edit the last chapter where it says "Arthur is at home" and not "mom and dad are... No longer with us" or something like that. My original first chapter mentioned Arthur and Francis but then I realised that the twins aren't supposed to know them yet. Oopsies.

Any ways, chapter 2 everybody.

* * *

The sound of feet slamming against the pavement echoed through the streets. Many curtains had been peeked through and children been awoken by the loud calls of "Matthew" shouted into the dark night.

Alfred had been out for 4 hours and it was now 2 in the morning. He hadn't once heard from Matthew and he was growing worried. He should go home and get some rest, but what was the use. He knew he wouldn't sleep without Matthew in the bed next to him.

Alfred pulled out his phone and scrolled down to his one and only hope of finding his twin this early into the morn.

"Hi, Alfred F. Jones speaking, Matthew's brother?"

"What the fuck do you want Jones. I'm not in the mood considering it's 2 in the fucking morning and you're a fucking hoser."

"Matthews missing."

"What?"

"I know you two aren't the closest of friends and that you only know each other because you're taking the same class together but please you got to help me! You're my only hope and I have no idea where he is." The American rambled.

"I'm sorry Alfred but it's too early in the morning and Matthew is 19. He can take care of himself you baby. There's no doubt he's at a hotel or something. Just go home and get some rest. If he doesn't turn up by 12 pm, call me and I'll look for him with you."

"Of course, thanks. Bye."

Alfred sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

"He's right, Matthew's probably at a motel."

"I highly doubt it."

Alfred turned on his heels to see a short man half hidden in the shadows of an alleyway. He stepped forward and Alfred watched the man in curiosity.

He had short, dark brown hair and lifeless eyes to match. He had a very Japanese-esc appearance presented by his smart, white and gold uniform. Alfred thought of the man to be rather funny looking but mysterious until he saw the Kanata in the man's right hand.

"Who the fuck are you, where's my brother and please tell me you're not going to stab or impale me?"

"My name is Kiku Honda and I'm not from your world. I am from another universe but I am one of the very few people who have the ability to jump to other universes. Some men have taken your brother back to my universe. I don't know why but when I look at you two I believe you could be descendants from Gunter. I'll explain later but for now I need to get you somewhere safe. Please trust me and come with me."

Kiku held a hand out to the nervous American, but what choice did he have. Sighing he nodded and grasped the hand.

Suddenly, he was pulled close to the smaller man and wind whipped around him and all too quickly, they were gone.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DUDE NOT COOL!"

The startled Japanese man jumped a little at this before bowing and apologising in a flurry of words.

"I am terribly sorry..."

"The name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. My brother's name is Matthew Williams."

"Mr Alfred-san?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, everybody asks why we have different names despite being twins. It's simply because they thought I was a girl so I took my mother's maiden name and my brother got my father's name. Happy, Kiku Dude?"

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to come inside considering it's snowing out here?"

Alfred blushed, and then chuckled.

"Okay dude."

Kiku's house was fairly large and sat on a cliff side with a beautiful view of the valley below. The house was passionately decorated with plants and paintings, giving the simple structured and styled home a little more elegance.

There was a strong smell of food drifting from the kitchen, mixing with the sweet aroma of the candles sitting on the living room table. At least it felt homely and lived in.

"Kiku, aru?"

Kiku took Alfred's coat and replied to the voice calling from the kitchen, "Hai. I have brought a guest nii-san."

A petit figure, only slightly taller than Kiku's stood at the door to the kitchen. He had long brown hair that he'd tied back into a ponytail. His face and figure were quite feminine and his clothing and frilly apron didn't really help him look any the more masculine.

"Ni Hao aru~"

"Uh, hey!"

"Would you like to eat with us aru? It's nothing much, just a simple stir fry, aru."

Alfred looked over at Kiku, who had just walked back inside the room from putting the coats away, almost as if asking permission. Kiku didn't say anything so the American smiled at the feminine-esc man.

"Will there be enough?"

The pair chuckled a little.

"There's always enough aru~"

* * *

**A/N:** So next chapter I'm going to introduce the rest of the family. Yay! I know the story really needs to pick up it pace, but I promise it will in the next few chapters.

I'll normally post every other day so I might not post tomorrow because I'm going down to London for the day (NO SCHOOL! Yay!) I will try to post for you my beautiful peoples.

Please review~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Introductions  
**Chapter Summary:** Alfred meets the rest of Kiku's family and they might have a lead on where Matthew is! The American also has a dream, but what can it mean?  
**Pairings:** None (be patient young ones)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia or its characters. I do own this fic.  
**A/N:** So I'm on a train to London (shoop da whoop never been anywhere else in Britain and this is my first time on a train) and I'm bored and only been on for 1 hour out of three. Missing my friend's birthday too. Ah well. Here's the next chapter typed on my nokia.

* * *

Alfred licked his lips and rested his hands on his stomach. The food had been so nice.  
"So Mr- urm- Alfred was it aru?" the elder man asked picking up the plates.  
"Yeah, yeah?"  
"What brings you here aru?"  
"Uh, Kiku brought me. My brother's gone missing..."  
"Da ze! Kiku's allowed to bring people through universes now?" A boisterous young man asked, leaning across the table.  
"You can't even teleport, Im." A girl with sparkling brown eyes replied, taking the dishes off her elder and walking into the kitchen to wash them up.  
"Kiku, you really shouldn't have brought him here. It's no wonder he looks so confused and scared aru!" Yao yelled whilst sitting back down and glaring daggers at the smaller man.  
"Hai. I know, but I think I can help him. Mei is studying in tracing, right Yao?" Kiku questioned the elder man named Yao.  
"Yes aru, but I don't see-"  
"I found this."  
Kiku handed the girl called Mei a paint brush as she re-entered the room.  
"That could just be any of Ly's old paint brushes," a young man stated as he walked in the room. He looked very much so like Yao.  
"No. It's got a symbol on it. It's in too distant a language for me to understand. Whoever this belongs to really wanted to hide their steps."  
Mei smiled weakly at the confused American and handed the brush back to Kiku. "You'd need a stronger tracer than me."  
"I don't understand. Who's Ly? And what's tracing? Dudes, you're killing me with big and confusing words."  
"Everyone leaves an imprint when they use magic. Tracers can trace the print and track who it is." Im smiled, picking up his gaming controller and continuing to play C.O.D. Alfred gave them an understanding "oh".  
"Everyone is born with a hidden ability. Mei is a tracer. Her ability is to trace magic but she has to study and improve her skills to use them to her full ability," Kiku added. "I can teleport, Yao is a memory-tracker, Ly can paint the future but Im and Kaoru don't know their ability yet."  
"So I ask again, who's Ly?"  
"She's our other sister aru. She moved away to study paintings and develop her skills aru. Foreseeing the future and not being an oracle really is special aru. She's one of a kind our Ly aru."  
"So, Kiku, how is a paintbrush supposed to help me find my bro?"  
"I believe it belongs to your brother's captor."  
"CAPTOR!?"  
"Hai. I saw your brother leaving with someone or something. I promise to help you find him." Kiku's eyes flashed as he said this. Alfred just blamed it on the moonlight outside.  
"We should rest. You can stay in Ly's room, Mr Alfred," Mei said, smiling and showing the American to his room. "The bathroom is just across the corridor. Yao's room is at the top of the corridor. If you need anything, just ask him."  
Kaoru handed him some folded clothing and some towels. "The clothes may not fit perfectly as you're much bigger than Yao, but he wears the largest clothes out of us. These are old. The towels are in case you don't know where they are in the shower room."  
"Or if you pee yourself tonight!" Im shouted, walking into his joint room with Kaoru.  
"I curse the day Ly moved out aru. I miss the sound of her hand slapping his head aru," Yao sighed, kissing his brothers' and sister's heads goodnight and closing his bedroom door.  
Alfred thanked the family and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

**_"Ly, Ly, Ly. Naughty little Ly."_**  
**_"P-please, I can't- I- It's not-"_**  
**_"Tsk, Tsk. I'm sorry, little Ly. It was nice knowing you my strange little angel, but I've found myself an oracle and he can predict the future so much quicker than you."_**  
**_"P-PLEASE!"_**

Alfred bolted upright. H-had he just witnessed the death of Ly? Sweat beads rolled down his forehead, the image of the Asian's blood still splattered across his line of vision.  
"It couldn't have been Ly. I don't know what she looks like," Alfred convinced himself.  
Yanking open the bedside table in search for his glasses he'd hidden for safekeeping, his fingers brushed over a picture frame. Shoving his glasses onto his face, he picked the picture up and stared in shock.  
It was Ly- the girl from his dream.

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dun. Ha! Wrote this all under one hour on the train. Still got more time to kill though :/ So Ly is Vietnam, Kaoru is Hong Kong, Im is S. Korea, Mei is Taiwan and Kiku and Yao are pretty obvious. It's really just a fill in chapter.  
I hope this wasn't too confusing. Please review! I'll give you a cookie! *waves cookie in your face*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Nightmares And Nausea

**Chapter Summary**: Alfred talks to the family about his dream and discovers a secret or two belonging to Kaoru and Im. Three of them go to see if his dream is true, but it surely can't be, can it?

**Warning:** Graphic description of gore and character death

**Pairings:** Hong Kong x Korea/Kaoru x Im (no yaoi yet ;n;)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya, Hidekaz, (Hidekaz Himaruya) and its characters. I own this fic and if you wish, I can own you too~ 3

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update on the 12th but I was in London like I said and I didn't get back until late. I have a lot of homework too so I might not post as frequently but I promise the chapters will be longer than my average 1000 words. (Sorry that last chapter was shorter it was more of a filler chapter and I got writers block on the train :P)

Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. More characters should be popping up now! Yay!

* * *

Alfred dropped the picture onto the bed and scrambled out of the covers. Silently, he crept through the floral room and into the corridor. Which room was Yao's? Fuck.

A soft pant pierced the silence, making Alfred jump. He turned to the door he heard it come from. Edging towards the door with a dim light emitting from the cracks, he tapped on the door and walked inside. His eyes widened in shock.

"Fuck!" Kaoru yelled, staring at the American.

"I hope not. You're like, what, twelve?" the American smugly replied, regaining his attitude

"He's 15 and I'm 16 so we're of age. And what are you even doing in here?" Im replied, pulling his younger back so he was once again being straddled.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing? And I came in here because-"

"You had a nightmare. It was about Ly, wasn't it?"

Alfred and Im stared at Kaoru. He was perfectly right. Alfred had had a nightmare, but it made no sense as to how the Chinese man knew.

"How the fuck-" Alfred began, gob smacked.

"I sometimes have these visions if you like. I can see what people are dreaming or wishing about. Sometimes if I really concentrate, I can actually see what people dream and note what they hope for. You want to see your brother again and Im hopes I like him…sexually. Yao hopes to find our parents and Mei wants to see Ly and Neeraja our other brother."

"Kaoru, this could be your ability," Im whispered.

"It is my ability. I've looked it up and there are other people out there like me but it's rare. We're a rare family though, aren't we? I don't want anyone to know though. Neeraja left because he could see the dead and he never returned. Ly left because she could foresee the future and she's possibly…"

"Dead?" Alfred answered, causing Im to smack him across the head, fury in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say something like that about my sister you bastard!"

"No, Im…" Kaoru whispered. "He could be right… We need to talk to Yao, but please, promise you won't mention any of this to him?"

"What? Your ability or the fact that you and Im are enjoying a sweet life of incest or that one of you appears to be afraid of the dark?"

Im chuckled at Kaoru and then turned back to Alfred replying, "All of the above please."

"Done and done."

* * *

Alfred tried to regain his balance. He had just teleported once again with Kiku, but this time they were with Yao. That night Alfred had told Yao all about his dream and Kaoru confessed about his ability. The elder and his Japanese brother decided they should check up on Ly and whilst their at it find a tracer. Mei was left in charge of Im and Kaoru with a sworn promise to protect the latter with his new found ability. Especially when they were so strong and he wouldn't need much training and developing.

"I think I'm going to puke…" Alfred murmured, clutching his stomach. Kiku and Yao chuckled to each other before ploughing forward through the tall, thick grass. Alfred grumbled and followed the pair, admiring the surroundings.

Butterflies, dragonflies and various little bugs dipped in and out of the grassy meadow, like a game of peek-a-boo. The occasional bee or wasp landed on a flower petal before flying off to the nearest flower. Alfred swore he saw a couple of rabbit's hop by them, but Kiku told them that rabbits don't live in these parts as the ground gets to sodden and there are too many ponds dotted about.

Slowly but surely, they approached a dark, dense, pine tree wood. A little cabin hid behind the worn trunks, peeking out of the greenery towards them. The three raced to the door upon seeing the hut, the eldest rasping on the door with anxiety.

There was no answer.

"That is odd. Ly is hesitant to open the door, but surely not for her own family?" Kiku stated, peering into the windows and jumping back when a bug crawled over his hand.

The three shared a nervous glance before twisting the handle and to the unlikeliness, finding it unlocked. They all cautiously stepped inside; the house feeling lived in and bright, but having an odd air to it. They slunk up the corridor before agreeing to split up and search for Ly.

Alfred walked into the kitchen, pondering in his thoughts.

"Ly was somewhere dark in my dream. There was a faint red glow to the room too. I wonder…" the American walked over to a door, slowly opening it and revealing stairs leading down to a room glowing in an eerie red.

He took each step with caution, millions of emotions bubbling up inside of him. When he reached the door, he sighed and grasped the handle, slowly twisting it and walking inside.

Alfred froze in horror.

Blood splattered the ceiling, walls and the little island that sat in the centre of the room. Photographs that were hung up along a string line were covered in the same scarlet substance, ruining beautiful scenes of valleys, forests and family photos.

Before Alfred could even examine the room any further, a loud shriek pierced the daunting silence, shocking the American and the Chinese man that had joined him.

Kiku broke down into tears to everyone's amazement, hands over his face and dark eyes wide with worry and shock. He rushed into the room, searching for something and when he swung around the side of the island, he found it. His tears fell harder and his moaning became louder as he fell to the floor in complete devastation.

If Alfred was mortified, he couldn't even think how horrified the girl's family must be. The warm-hearted Yao suddenly sprang into action at the sight of his younger brother's body racking up and down so quickly. He looked concerned for his brother's health and that was probably the case, but one would never know.

There was only a few seconds of complete horror stricken across Yao's face before he snapped. His face grew red in anger and he tore the photographs down from their pegs and flung them around, sprinkling them like confetti. He turned over the lone table and chair in the corner and tipped ink all over the floor. The Chinese man flung a camera across the room, snapped several paintbrushes and kicked the wall a few times before collapsing on the floor in a flurry of tears.

Alfred grew nervous. He knew he should probably check on Kiku who was crying so hard he looked like he could faint, but…. Did he really want to see Ly's dead body?

He slowly walked around the corner and stood still at the sight. The girl's body was sprawled across the floor, he chest brutally torn open and her ribcage thrusted apart. Her intestines were set out across her body as though her stomach had just exploded and her legs had been hacked off. The once green áo dài she wore was now cloaked in a blood as was her dark hair. The only body part left untouched was Ly's face, a beautifully pale skin tone that would have once been so much darker but had become porcelain white upon her death. The sides of her face had been carefully decorated in patterns made of a thick, red paste that appeared to have once been her missing organs. Her lips had been coated in her own blood and her eyes shone an eerie green, standing out from the sickly scarlet red.

All Alfred could do was throw up. His breakfast splattered all over the floor at the feet of the girl and coated Kiku's shoes. Neither the Vietnamese girl nor the Japanese boy cared. How could they? One was dead and the other in a complete mental break down.

* * *

The trio gave Ly the burial she deserved. Alfred carefully picked up the remains of her body, and they carried her into the meadow. After stripping the deceased down, they washed her body in a pond and then picked flowers to decorate her body.

Yao stood there shaking and Kiku placed the last flower into his sister's hair, face like stone. Alfred let tears roll over his cheeks because despite never knowing the girl, he felt like they'd been friends since birth. It was quite emotional.

Ly's clean body, now dressed in a new áo dài, lay in the grass, surrounded and neatly decorated with flowers. Her white face shone in the setting sun's glory rays and fireflies came to dance about her, as if thanking her for the beauty she was. Yao placed a paint brush into her hands and smiled at his brother.

"Her first paintbrush, aru," he whispered, pulling the smaller man close.

"We should tell the others…" Alfred uttered, afraid to ruin the moment.

"Hai. Then we'll go find a tracer."

"So soon, Kiku? Your sister just died, I-I don't-" Alfred stuttered, shocked by the man in a once white uniform, now cloaked in Ly's blood like the rest of their clothes.

"No, Alfred aru. Kiku is right; we need to find your brother, aru."

"To avoid the same thing happening to Matthew as what happened to Ly."

Alfred nodded as he was brought into the brother's hug and the three of them watched the sun set, and trying to forget the horrifying scenes.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh god what have I just written? I hate myself now. SO MANY FREAKING FEELS! This needed to happen though and I hate to admit it, but it won't be the only death in this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully there'll be a new chapter tomorrow and maybe a bit of Arthur. Yay!


End file.
